


Jensen in Toyland 3

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [9]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasms, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen smut, Jake Jensen x oc, NC17, NSFW, Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen uses his tech skills to hack Claire’s adult toys to “improve” them, much to his amusement and her satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen in Toyland 3

“JAKE!!!  Ohhhh my God.”

Jake grinned at Claire’s voice coming from the kitchen.  He pushed a button on his phone app and heard a long aroused moan and a curse.

“Stop it!  I’m cooking!”

“Yeah you are.  Keep it up, baby!”

“Fuck you!”

He rolled over and laughed hysterically, holding his sides.

After Claire showed him her stash of adult toys, he was intrigued and wanted to try some more things with her.  He found an online app that came with attachments he could control in her panties via wifi.  Being a tech genius, he had hacked an attachment to make them “better” and dared Claire to wear it all day.

He would randomly change various settings and hear her give small cries or moans from the other rooms and he’s laugh and listen to her curse at him.  He had kept track all afternoon and she was well into numerous orgasms.

He pushed another button on the app and heard her give a long cry before moaning.

“That sounded like a winner!”

“You suck!”  She called from downstairs.  “What did you do to this thing?  I know you hacked it somehow Jacob Jensen!”  He pushed a button and she gave a shout and groaned.

“What was that?”  I couldn’t hear what you said.”

“Jerk!”  The voice was louder and Jake looked up to see her entering the room.  Her face was flushed and she had a look of ecstasy and annoyance, her hair was in her usual ponytail but it was messy now.

“You have never looked more radiant.”  Jake laughed as she walked over to him.

He pushed another setting and she stopped and held on to the wall, closing her eyes and groaning softly.  She relaxed and stood up straight when he shut it off.

“After this orgasm, I’m done.  I mean it.”

“No, that’s no fun.  You said all day.”

“Well you’re overusing it, and I know you hacked it, it wasn’t this strong before.”  She pointed an accusing finger at him.

“How can you tell I hacked it?”  He asked innocently as he pushed a button.  She gripped the bed post and closed her eyes, shuddering as she reached yet another Jensen tech-induced peak.  She flipped him off and he laughed.

“Well that’s not ladylike.”  He said teasing her as he tossed his phone aside laughing.  “Cover here and I’ll make it better.”

“Make what better you bastard, I’m numb!!”  She said laying down next to him, pouting.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Don’t you dare laugh!”  She turned to him and saw his expression and joined in his laughter.

“I’m sorry, but that was hilarious.”  He said wiping tears away from laughing so hard.  “You said you can have multiple orgasms, I wanted to see how many.”

“Are you satisfied now?”

“Yes, and apparently you are too.”  He grinned as he moved toward her to kiss her, he pulled her legs over his and held her close to him.

She relaxed in his arms as he moved his hand down her side and to the front of her panties.  He ran his fingers down between her legs and suddenly shook his fingers along her gently and shouted “Bzzz!”  Claire jumped a mile and shouted.  Jensen howled with laughter as she jumped up and stormed to the bathroom.

“Oh my God, you’re conditioned to come on command now!”

“You’re the worst.”  She called to him fighting her smile.

“I know.”  He called back, laughing.


End file.
